


Changing Direction

by FoxRafer



Series: Starting Over [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2009 Halloween treat for <a href="http://kittylass.livejournal.com/"><b>kittylass</b></a>. Kind of inspired by <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/claudio_ar/3317824160/"><b>this picture</b></a>, this is a little character sketch from my <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/tag/starting%20over"><b>Starting Over</b></a> VigBean.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Changing Direction

**Author's Note:**

> 2009 Halloween treat for [**kittylass**](http://kittylass.livejournal.com/). Kind of inspired by [**this picture**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/claudio_ar/3317824160/), this is a little character sketch from my [**Starting Over**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/tag/starting%20over) VigBean.

When he was a child, Sean used to dream of running, of escape. Driving off at top speed, a trail of dust in his wake, the roar of the engine filling his ears. There was never a destination, never any specific place he needed to run to. It was merely having to get away, to put miles between himself and his current life; that was the goal.

For months after arriving in New York, he dreamed of the open road, of hitching a ride on a freight train and being carried away from cold exhaustion and rising hunger. The sky would roll from blue to black, days stretching out behind him, and he'd finally be free. No more anger, no more fear.

He still dreams of running, of discovering unfamiliar landscapes and new experiences, imagines doors opening to wide open spaces begging to be explored. But he's not trying to get away from his life anymore; rather the road leads him toward an unknown future filled with hope and laughter, enthusiasm and love. Now he sees the world through two sets of eyes because now he has Viggo and he doesn't ride alone.


End file.
